1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with the expanded housing for forming the mating cavity which is formed by the metallic shield traditionally.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional electrical USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector type A is popularly used in the computer field, and is essentially composed of an insulative housing formed with a forwardly extending mating tongue and enclosed within a metallic shield which forms a mating cavity in which the mating tongue extends for receiving a plug therein. On the other hand, in some dual-port stacked connector assembly, a partition formed by the housing is located between the upper port and the lower port and a metallic clip attached upon the partition with corresponding spring tangs respectively extending into the corresponding ports for mechanically and electrically connecting to the inserted plugs, respectively. Understandably, the mating cavity formed by the housing rather than the metallic shield, may be superior for manual operation.
A new single port USB connector with the mating cavity formed partially by the insulative housing instead of wholly by the metallic shield, is desired.